real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:QueenFioonz/Countdown of seasons (my opinion)
Least favorites 17th ~ Survivor: Celebes Having a very boring pre-merge, not much personalities who entertain the game and overall a predictable boot order. Low gameplay, no much hard players. The season's shining point was Sascha versus Alejandro. However, the season had a very unexpected winner. 16th ~ Survivor: Tanzania The twist looked fun pre-season but it turned out to be very boring. The contestants couldn't show much gameplay except for talking during the challenge or going to tribal late in the season. It had a good winner but overall the season was really bad. 15th ~ Survivor: Polynesia Bland season, having a few good players in it though. First this season was way higher in my list but somehow it went down a few places. The few characters make the season good, the gameplay was mehh. Very basic season. Okay seasons 14th ~ Survivor: Bahamas SHOCKER? This season is the start of some big players their journey. Look at Luna, Quinn, Kamella, Dean and even Fairy! I think the best returnees came from Bahamas and I love them. The season itself was okay, I did not dislike it but it wasn't very entertaining either. Luna and Aitor stood out a lot. 13th ~ Survivor: Pennsylvania Besides I love the players in the season and the twist, I think this season was kinda boring overall. The moves that were made were damn epic but for some reason there is no magic. Players like Layla, Blaine, Mikayla AND Brandon (!!!) made the season, I loved them and because of those the season had a great outcome. 12th ~ Survivor: Africa Well, the season was okay. It started pretty dramatic, and there were amazing characters. I started to love Pamela, having a loud mouth and being overconfident the whole time but she did win and went against the odds. That underdog story made me appreciate the season overall. Next to Pam we had Tatianna, robbed runner-up Sylvester and even Jupiter was a shining star. However the gameplay was kinda bad, I loved the season because of the characters and outcome of the season. (PAMELA IS NOT THE WORST WINNER)!!! Likeable seasons 11th ~ Survivor: Revival I feel like this will shock some people. I think that this season was overhyped pre-season. There was a lot of planning, casting choices and even when I think the cast was perfect, it had not the final touch it needed. I loved the characters, the gameplay was 10+ but I feel like there should've been more. I was so happy with Zara, Piggy and Sophie slaying and Harry winning the season but overall I think it could've been way better. 10th ~ Survivor: Australia The very first season! As the first season, it sets off the pattern and while Australia was COMPLETLY different from any other season, it brought us where we are now. I love Australia but it has the 'test-season' factor. When I look at it, I feel like it wasn't even a real season. That sucks because the gameplay was great, like Bahamas it was the start of some big players their journeys such as Zoey, Franklin, K.C, Joel and Hannah. It's not a bad season and if it hadn't the test-season factor, it would be top five. 9th ~ Survivor: Vanuatu I love the feeling I get from this season. Full of colors, characters and gameplay. I feel like it seems like a forgettable season but this season has been a blast, nothing more nothing less. I feel like it could've been way better but with a newbie cast and having a few weird people, it's hard to impress people. So for the cast it had, I feel like this season did as good as it did. 8th ~ Survivor: South Korea Artifacts, Auxilairy tribe, lots of brilliant characters, blindsides, almost perfect winner. It sounds like one of the best seasons if you just read what I just wrote. For my feeling, it wasn't at all. It had great gameplay, and I also think it had a great outcome. But it's kinda forgettable. Iggy was a amazing winner and I loved the merge in South Korea. But more than that, there just isn't. 7th ~ Survivor: Mexico Mexico has been my fave for a very damn long time. The brains were amazing, the brawns filled the season and the beauties got robbed. This season was epic when it started and finished. However, because of Cedric being a bad player in his later seasons, it let look Mexico having a bad F2 (Wayne sucked big time). I just think that this season had amazing twists and storylines, perfect blindsides and the first rock draw ever. Mexico is one season not to easily forget. Great seasons 6th ~ Survivor: Sardinia Being the first collab season of the series, I knew this one was gonna be fun. The anarchy twist brought so much fun to the season and the tribe phase was anything but boring. The final two sucked though, which made the season kinda bad. But besides those two, the merge was full of amazing players and the strategy in the game was amazing. 5th ~ Survivor: Greece The first big season and also first returnee season. This season shouts; LUNA! The merge was simply dominated by her. But besides her, we got to meet the first player to win all jury votes aka Miguel. He and Keinya were amazing underdogs. Fairy making the biggest improvement in her placement in survivor history. Taylor and Mary strategic icons. And the pre-merge was also lit. It had amazing gameplay and overpowered characters which makes Greece a season to watch over and over again. Amazing seasons 4th ~ Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains By far the biggest season of all time. It had four previous winners, the most manipulative masterminds and fan's most loved contestants to battle it out. Idol players, twists, blindsides. Heroes vs. Villains could be easily the best season ever but there was one thing you could dislike about Heroes vs. Villains. Robin. The way he played and got overhyped has been in many people their eyes disgusting and he kinda ruined the fun for other players. He was a big villain but too much. Except for his villainous attitude, the season was E.P.I.C. 3rd ~ Survivor: Redemption Island A currently unfinished season but this twist brought some epic moments. We get to meet a bunch of diverse, hilarious, strategic and iconic players who are not sitting back and watch grass getting green. Besides a few players, everyone was there to compete. Idol plays out of nowhere, survivor history on multiple episodes and a amazing outcome of the season. It was also the second collab, having amazing twists and Redemption Island brought a lot of situations people were sitting on the point of their chair. Redemption Island is the best newer season. EPIC seasons 2nd ~ Survivor: Spain Look at Spain, even the first boot Vladimir is a legend. Spain is easily the best newbie season. The twists worked out perfectly, the boot order was perfect, the gameplay was big and even when it wasn't over the top, the season had amazing gameplay. Robbed icons like Jakey and Eliza gave the season some depth. Sassy Aubrey and All-Star game players Ophelia and Donny gave the season a portion of dramatic entertainment. The winner Dana is also seen as one of the best winners. All by all, Spain is a epic season! 1st ~ Survivor: All-Stars The season name says it already; All-Stars. The 21 best players of the past season were brought back. We got to meet a lot of diverse gameplay. Challenge dominance by Casey, epic idol plays by Zoey and Luna. The most impressing social game in history by Hannah, manipulators Robin and Joel taking the lead at merge and even the goats had amazing storylines. All-Stars is simply the best season because of it's magic feeling. It starts with the first few boots, where you get the feeling the gameplay is on it's best. Fan favorites blindsided early, history made in several episodes and big moves throughout the whole season. All-Stars is the best season because it had no bad points, it had no bad players and no bad gameplay. It was all about game, fun and entertainment and All-Stars delivered it. Category:Blog posts